redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tara Ferretwarrior
Hi Tara Ferretwarrior, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 02:16, 8 July 2009 Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Welcome to Redwall Wiki!I am Bluestripe the Wild.I want to be your friend.If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page.Please read, rate, and comment on my fan fiction.For great fan fictions, go to Shieldmaiden's page.For awesome art, go to Sambrook's page.To learn how to make a cool avatar, go to Ferretmaiden's page.I hope you enjoy it here!Bye! From Bluestripe the Wild(I have a signature but I messed it up and I will fix it later) Hey there! Welcome! I'm Fren, a fellow ferret! If you need any help with anything, feel free to contact me or any other users as well! If you're interested, you can check out my blog for some of my fanfictions. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy your time here! iFren Can you show me how to fly? 12:09, 8 July 2009 (UTC) hi Tara! hope you like it here! I'm always open to answer questions and if I can't answer them I'll find you someone who can! Arrowtail Talk to me! 13:06, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, sure! It'll take a few days because I am doing one other sketch and am coloring a few other things, but I will let you see it as soon as I can! :) I LOVE Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends! I never see it on TV any more though :( MY mom would watch it with me, too, and she thought it was funny :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:32, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Picture's Done!! Yay! Here it is! I'm sorry but I couldn't include the daggers or the bow, I sorta forgot about them, and it would have taken forever to add them in. I tried to do the daggers, but they didn't fit and they kept looking weird :P I also have no clue how to draw a french braid... sorry :P --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 20:30, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Tara Ferretwarrior I'm A Little Runaway! 22:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Hello! Just thought I'd say hi :D.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 14:10, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hi there! I'm an otter warrior. I like dive too! Its such a cool song, do you know the newsboys? i like he reigns:). Well Hi againSegalia Beware the Warrior! 14:28, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hey there Tara! My name is Layla Goldeneyes. Hope you have a good time here! ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|Layla Goldeneyes Afraid? You should be... 14:32, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hey Tara this is Brockfang. I was wondering if i could use your character in my fanfic titled The Wisest Badger Lord. Its a story about Ceteruler the Just and in my version he has prophetic dreams but he can only see half the dream. Since i read that your character is a seer i was wondering if she could be the maid mentioned in the story and be the other half of Ceteruler's visions. please read my fanfic and tell me your decision.--Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 14:38, 29 August 2009 (UTC) The picture on your user page is a bit too big.. ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 21:42, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ^_^'... ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! 21:51, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Well it says that your character can sometimes see visions of the past or future so I assumed that you are a seer. Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 22:30, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, he probably should have asked, although he does have a right to make an anti-Klitch club. :P I never was really fond of Klitch, actually... xD He seemed a bit bratty... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:10, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Well, I don't quite now if it's copyright infringment, but yeah, I can see how she could get angry. I mean, when I have my Redwall parody up here, a lot of people used the idea, but I didn't sue them xD --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:18, October 24, 2009 (UTC) True, but people started making modern Redwall stuff. And I'm a bit of a hot head at times, too, and I get REALLY sensitive over my artwork sometimes :T --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:23, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, kind of. I mean, I don't think there are many child-predators-hunting-children-through-the-internet-in-prison out there, but I don't go around telling people, "Oh, here's where I live and this is my phone number and my social security number is and my politcal affiliation is and I am attending ___ school and my english teacher is Mr. ____..." But yeah, internet safety is always good. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 17:31, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Hee hee!! --Layla the Wild Cat I come in peace with sasquatch! 17:44, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Fanfic Thanks matey I'll let you know when I put you into it. Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:05, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Sure I can, but I have a few questions. What stance would you like her to be in? What expression? Want a background?--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 01:08, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Umm...okay. Sure! I may take a while because I am SWAMPED but I'll work on it. :) Can you tell me what they're wearing? I can do a proposal scene...I can come up with some kind of stance pretty easy. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:23, December 12, 2009 (UTC) here is some stuff I did for you! you like?--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Picture Stuffs Oh yeah, that's fine. I think I know what your thinking (More animal-anatomy, less human) so I can work on that. I just draw like that, but I can do more animal-ish stuff (I Think) too, so that's fine. I may tweak and re-upload and see if you like it. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:18, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Also did you mind what Stumptooth was wearing? I was just guessing and stuff. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:18, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Okay, last thing: If you want I can redo the pic and make some changes all around (It would probably be easier because then I could just start with an animal-ly base). If you want the stance changed or the outfits or whatever, tell me so I can make changes. Oh, and what do you want Stumptooth to be holding (If anything)? I thought it would be cool to have him with a piece of jewelry other than a ring, but you're the commissioner. I can do something other than the traditional thing, too, unless you liked that. Sorry if this is overwhelming...I ask a lot of questions. xD --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:32, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Here's the redo. Pick which one you like better, and I'll color that one. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:39, December 15, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! --ladyamber88 Merry Christmas!! 19:14, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Tara! I saw the collection of illustrations you liked, and I was wondering if you thought that those should have been the covers for the US. I like the US, UK, and whatever those ones are. They are beautiful. Anyways, toodle pip an' all that, wot wot! --http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rose_Longfletch.JPG 19:57, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello. My name's Hollyfire {please call me Holly} (I signed your "friend" section), and I just wanted to tell you that I like your username. So. Yeah. And when will you start your fanfic?? When you do, please leave a message on my talk page telling me that you have started. I am very interested in reading it. Holly Vorsicht der Nacht 23:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Possibly. It may take a while to get done. -----The Thunder Queen Train Your Dragon 12:38, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Request I have five paintings to work on at the moment just for this site. I am very busy and my request slots are full. But I will let you know when a spot opens up. Also I don't do full body drawings or humanistic hair (tufts of fur sometimes). Your character sounds cool and I would love to draw it when I open requests back up! :D silverartbrush Hello Friend! Commish for yous I'll get it done but I'm a week behind so it'll take a little longer than usual. :) It'll get to you, though. Hey, if it wouldn't be too much trouble it'd help if you copy/pasted your request right here: Request Talk Page Just look and if its already on I've got to it already. :) The thing is I might have my job in the way (I'm working on the Redwall Season 4 project) so I might be swamped. -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 19:57, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Do you want a background for your sig? If so, what color/s? Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:49, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Commission Question She hasn't morphed from Redwaller into Pokémon, though, right? I mean, I probably could draw that, sort of chibi-pokémon-ish, but I doubt it would be left on the wiki for more than a day. Her fur just looks like that...am I correct? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 14:07, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Tara That's perfectly okay. :) I haven't even started yet, because I have to finish Ejaxk's pic (he's been waiting a while because I lost the details on what his looks like) I'll give you a heads-up when I start, so if you think of anything you can tell me, okay? -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 17:01, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ANOTHER COMMISSION Question Okay, let's see if I can say this as not-awkwardly as possible... So, last time I did a commission for you, I had to redo it because you requested...errr...Let's say, "No-curves". So, guess that likewise is wanted for this new commission, or do you care if there is human anatomy too? -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 23:57, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Here you go Tara! Hope its Okay that it's done "retro". LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 21:03, May 30, 2010 (UTC)